A Wonderful Chrismukkah Time
by viper209n
Summary: Six years after the finale, the Cohens celebrate Chrismukkah in Berkeley.


**A/N :** _I wanted to write a fic for a Chrismukkah gift for Ansy Pansy aka Panz. So that's what this is._

_Thanks, Ansy, for always being there to listen to me rant about a fandom that by all standards died years ago. It's such a relief to know that it will never die if the two of us have any say on the matter. And we do! I hope you enjoy this and we all hope you write something soon!_

_Merry Christmas and I hope you feel 100% better for the 25th!_

_Enjoy!_

To say that Kirsten Cohen was excited for Chrismukkah was an understatement. In the past, Seth was the holiday cheerleader but since the boys had left the house, Kirsten had taken over the role. She loved having her whole family under one roof again.

Sophie was now six years old and enjoying her year in kindergarten. She loved being around other children and learning new things. She had grown to be the spitting image of Kirsten and, of course, had Sandy wrapped tight around her little finger.

When he looked at his daughter, he saw Kirsten's beauty as well as her determination and strength. However, Kirsten saw her husband in their daughter. She could see his heart and she could hear his voice. In fact, that is where they were now. Sandy had taken Sophie caroling. On campus, there was a posting for a group to get together to sing for the elderly who could not leave their homes often.

Sophie had been thrilled when Sandy had offered for them to go. Of course, everyone was invited but Kirsten and the rest had conceded easily, considering none of them could sing. Despite asking everyone to join them, Kirsten knew that Sandy cherished the fact that it was just going to be Sophie and him. He loved spending time with her, especially one on one.

So instead of going with them, Kirsten was at home in the kitchen with Ryan. Cooking together had become their Chrismukkah tradition. She still felt like she learned something every time she cooked with him, whether it be kitchen related or not. Occasionally, Ryan would let her into his past. It wasn't always good but it wasn't always bad either and as Kirsten shared things about her childhood, they felt their bond become stronger.

It began once they had moved to Berkeley. They both found cooking together to be therapeutic. Sometimes, they would not say a word but others they spoke the entire time. The topics varied from kitchen related to more personal topics. When Kirsten asked, Ryan told her his favorite memory with Dawn. When Ryan asked, Kirsten told him about her worst memory at rehab. While slicing and measuring, they learned just how similar they really were.

She loved sharing a kitchen with Ryan any time of the year. But there was nothing compared to sharing it with him at Chrismukkah. She had always felt like one of her biggest failings had been her inability to cook, especially around the holidays. She felt like she wasn't a good mother or wife because she could not provide a meal for her family. But now, not only did she provide a meal, but she did so with one of her sons by her side.

"I think the dressing is probably ready now."

"Oh, I almost forgot it was in there." Kirsten said as she hurried switched the oven to a lower temperature. "Thanks, Ryan."

After checking the food, she returned to mixing the next dish.

"So what's Jessica doing for the holidays?" Kirsten asked, a bit unsure about her question. Last Ryan had told her, things were going well between the two of them. Still, the absence of his girlfriend on the holiday had Kirsten wondering if something had happened.

"She's with her parents for Christmas." Ryan said, nonchalantly.

"So things are still going well."

"Yeah. Great, really." Ryan said, before thinking for a moment. "You know, I've actually been thinking about talking to you about it."

Kirsten looked up from her cooking.

Ryan took a deep breath. Despite the years of being with the Cohens, words didn't always flow easily. "I really like Jessica. I mean, I… I love her." He paused to look at Kirsten for a moment. She was watching him, listening. "I just… I don't want to be hurt again. Losing Marissa was the hardest thing I have ever done. I'm scared to love someone that much again." He paused. "So I guess… how did you know with Sandy? That he was the one you wanted to be with. That he was the one who would be worth it."

Kirsten took a deep breath. "I don't know that I've ever thought about it quite like that. Sandy was unlike anyone I had ever met. He challenged me. Even though he would tell you that I changed him," Kirsten started as Ryan smirked. "So he has told you that before?"

Ryan nodded.

"Well, the truth is that he changed me, we changed each other. When I was with him, I wanted to be a better person for him. For other people too, but mainly for him because I knew he deserved that. He made me want to be somebody that I could never become by myself. I knew I couldn't live without him and that I'd pretty much follow him anywhere. Even though he ended up following me.

"I'd do anything for Sandy and he'd do the same for me. To think about losing him," Kirsten's voice broke. "Is impossible. But I know the pain of losing him would be worth all the joy being with him has brought to my life. Without him, I wouldn't have you or Seth or Sophie. I wouldn't even have myself. He's everything to me." Kirsten thought for a minute. "I don't know if that helped at all."

"It did." Ryan reassured her. "Thanks, Kirsten."

"Of course."

A loud voice came from the front door. "We're home!" Seth and Summer entered the house with shopping bags in hand.

"Hey," Kirsten exclaimed as she wiped her hands off. She and Ryan entered the living room to greet them. "How did it go?"

"Well, as it turns out, Summer is way too good at her job."

"How's that?" Kirsten asked.

"She had too many volunteers scheduled for the food kitchen. So we started an impromptu sweater drive," Seth explained and lifted the shopping bags in the air.

"So our extra volunteers spent the day wrapping and delivering the sweaters to the homeless," Summer stated.

"So what are these bags full of?" Ryan asked.

"Well, you know, Summer Roberts. She can't pass up a good sale," Seth smiled at her as she shrugged.

Kirsten and Ryan chuckled.

"It smells great in here. Dad and Soph aren't back yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well, they better hurry before Cohen eats all the food. C'mon Seth. We need to put this away."

Kirsten smiled as they went upstairs. She felt so proud of her boys and Summer.

Ryan had graduated with a degree in Architecture and was now working on his masters. He was also interning at a prominent company out of San Francisco, who was paying for him to continue school. At the moment, he was on a project building a new wing for a hospital. Due to his new schedule, it had been decided that he would move back home until he was done with school. Sandy and Kirsten loved having their son under their roof again and Sophie loved having her big brother closer. Even Ryan had to admit, it was nice.

After graduating, Seth and Summer decided to move to New York, much to The Nana's delight. Seth had started working for a comic book company and though he hadn't written his own yet, he loved his job. Due to his obsessive behavior toward his work, he had been given a head artist position on a particular comic of his liking. Whereas most new artists worked on small parts of several different comics, it was clear that Seth would not be able to do that. Thankfully, he was talented enough to be picky.

Summer was still working with GEORGE. After she graduated, she had begun traveling with the group again. More recently, she has been working on the GEORGE website as well as her own non-profit for sea otters again. Her hope was to turn those into her full-time job and not travel as much.

Despite loving the shopping, Summer was beginning to miss home. She was terrified to mention it to Seth. He loved the east coast and he was doing so well at his job. But at the same time, she found herself thinking about California more and more.

After putting away their items, the couple rejoined the family downstairs.

"SETH!" Sophie screamed as soon as she opened the front door. She sped to her big brother and almost knocked him over as she grabbed his leg.

Sandy chuckled as he closed the door. "Summer!" He said with enthusiasm, though he did not match the amount Sophie displayed. He put an arm around her and hugged her.

"Hi, Mr. C!" She smiled.

"Have you had any luck keeping my son in line?" He teased.

"You know I try," she chuckled.

"Well, may the force be with you."

"Nice reference, Dad," Seth smiled as he put one arm around Sandy and held his sister with the other.

"I thought physical contact freaked you out," Sandy quipped after their hug.

Seth merely rolled his eyes. Just then, his phone rang.

"Oh, let me get this," he placed Sophie on the floor and walked out of the room as he answered the call.

Sophie hurried up to Summer next. "Sum, will you do my hair like before? Remember?"

Summer smiled at the little girl. Sophie always asked her to do her hair. She also always asked if Summer remember.

"Yes, I remember."

"Kay," Sophie said as she reached for Summer's hand. The two girls left and Sandy joined Kirsten and Ryan in the kitchen.

"Hey, Ryan," Sandy greeted him with a pat on the back before walking over to Kirsten on the other side of the island. "Hey, sweetheart," he said as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

She smiled at him. "Did she love it?"

"Yes. So did I."

"Well, I knew you would," she winked as she nudged him.

Sandy chuckled as he picked off a small piece of casserole and ate it. "Mmm. That is so good." He said. "You two have outdone yourselves."

"Thanks," Ryan said as he decided to leave Sandy and Kirsten alone. As soon as he entered his room, Seth poked his head in.

"Hey, man," Seth whispered as he looked around the room.

"Summer's doing Sophie's hair," Ryan answered the unspoken question.

"Great. I need to talk to you."

Ryan looked at his brother expectedly.

"I just got off the phone with Zach. You remember Zach, right?"

"How could I forget?" Ryan asked. A whole year of Seth's ranting made Ryan sure he would remember forever.

"Yeah, well, he's still working at Wild Storm That graphic novel company we were working on Atmoic County with.

"I gave him a call and asked if there were any openings or opportunities he thought might open up."

"You're thinking of moving back?"

"Maybe."

"How does Summer feel about that?"

"Well, I haven't brought it up to her yet. She tries to hide it but I can tell she's starting to miss home. And… I kind of do too. I mean, I feel like Sophie doesn't even know me, man."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "She knows you. Trust me." Sophie loved both her brothers and talked about Seth all the time. Technology helped keep them together. They frequently utilized webcams to stay close.

"There's one more thing." Seth reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it and revealed a beautiful engagement ring.

"I'm not going to marry you," Ryan deadpanned.

Seth rolled his eyes. "It's not too bad, is it?"

"No, man. It looks great. A lot better than the first one."

"Yeah, but this one doesn't glow in the dark."

Ryan chuckled as he thought about that night.

"Well, Summer will love it. When are you asking?"

"Not yet. I've got to ask her about moving across the country first." Seth said. "I just wanted to show someone. And it's not like I could tell Dad. He can't keep things from Mom. And then she would make those weird emotional eyes. And Summer would wise up quick."

Ryan smirked at Seth's rant. He realized with an odd sense of nostalgia that he had actually missed this.

The boy s went back downstairs and entered the kitchen where Kirsten and Sandy were talking closely.

"Ryan, I told you not to leave them alone." Seth chastised. "We'll end up with another little sister."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Kirsten said sarcastically.

Sandy chuckled as Sophie and Summer entered the kitchen hand in hand.

"Momma!" Sophie exclaimed as if she just remembered her existence. She rushed to her and threw her arms around Kirsten as best she could.

"Look, Summer did my hair!"

"I see. It looks beautiful. Did you like it?" Kirsten asked as she kneeled to her daughter's level.

"I love it!"

"Did you tell Summer 'thank you'?"

Sophie nodded.

"Young lady?" Sandy asked sternly.

"Yes, sir?" Sophie answered, unsure of what she'd done wrong.

Sandy leaned down to see her better.

"Is that… makeup?"

Sophie threw a hand up to her lips. "Just a little lip gloss, Daddy. Summer said I have skin like Mommy so I don't need much makeup at all."

"Sounds like Summer knows what she's talking about. You look beautiful, sweetie," Sandy said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, Daddy," Sophie smiled before going over to Summer and putting her arms out for a hug.

Summer smiled and bent down to envelop the little girl in her arms.

"Thank you. I love you, Sum."

Summer could fill her throat tighten every time Sophie called her that nickname. Marissa had been the only one to call her that. Summer didn't think it would ever be okay to hear it but coming from Sophie, it seemed right.

"I love you too, SoCo."

Sophie pulled away suddenly. "SoCo?"

"_So_phie _Co_hen," Summer explained. "Is that okay?"

Sophie squealed in excitement and hugged Summer all over again.

When she pulled away, she looked up at the people around her. Seth was the first one she saw.

"Seth! I got a nickname!"

"I heard!" Seth answered, his enthusiasm matching his sister's.

"Okay, food's ready! Let's eat!" Kirsten announced, excitedly.

The family sat down to eat. They told stories, some new, some old, and they laughed.

Afterwards, they gathered in the living room and turned on "It's a Wonderful Life."

Sandy and Kirsten sat close on the couch while Seth sand Summer did the same.

Sophie didn't want Ryan to be alone so she sat in his lap. Ryan was perfectly happy with the arrangement but looking at two happy couples made Ryan miss his girlfriend.

Halfway through the movie, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Ryan offered.

When he opened the door, he was speechless.

"Hi," Jessica said.

"Hi," Ryan said with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"I know I'm supposed to be at my parents but… I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I know the feeling," he breathed with a smile.

Jessica smiled back.

"Come on. I want to show you something."

He took her by the hand and led her toward the backyard. Suddenly, he stopped when they were midway onto the patio. He looked down at her with an adoring grin

Eventually, she began to blush and finally asked, "What?"

"Look up," he said softly.

She did as directed and saw that above their heads hung a spring of mistletoe. Jessica looked from the leaf to Ryan.

"You-"she began sweetly but he cut her off with a kiss.

As their lips moved together, he thought about how he'd never been goofy like he was with Jessica. And more importantly, how much he enjoyed being this way.

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Where is everyone?" Jessica finally thought to ask.

"Watching a movie."

"Well, let's stop being rude," Jessica giggled.

"Okay," Ryan agreed with a smile.

Hand in hand, they entered the living room.

"Look who's here," Ryan announced.

"Hi, everyone. I hope I'm not crashing Chrismukkah."

"Of course not!" Sandy said cheerfully.

"Chrismukkah is un-crashable," Seth assured her.

"Sophie, why don't you come over here?" Kirsten asked. She put her arms around her daughter and Sophie snuggled into her mother.

Ryan and Jessica settle together on the couch.

Kirsten looked around the living room. As everyone focused on the movie, she focused on her family. She looked at Seth and Summer and thought about how far they had come, how well they knew each other. They truly loved one another.

Then she noticed Ryan and Jessica. She and Sandy loved Jessica. She was polite, sweet, and funny. Most importantly, she made Ryan happy.

Kirsten remembered her conversation with Ryan. She thought about Seth and how much he enjoyed making Summer happy, how being with her had taught him selflessness. Kirsten knew that nothing was more important to him than Summer.

Next, she thought about Ryan. Being with Jessica had taught him how to relax and be silly. Kirsten also loved that all Jessica wanted from Ryan was for him to be himself. She didn't need him to save her or help her escape. She just wanted him

Satisfied that everyone was content, Kirsten snuggled into Sandy and tightened her arms around Sophie. Sandy pressed a kiss to her hair. She smiled and knew he was smiling, too.


End file.
